A Confession Under the Sakura Tree
by katrinadianne
Summary: AU. A nine-year old Misaki saw a sleeping teenager under a Sakura tree and fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Note: **Due to some requests I received, I'll add another chapter focusing on what will happen after 10 years. :)

**This is an excerpt of a short story I wrote for a friend 2 years ago. I just renamed the characters. Hehe**

**Please enjoy!**

**A Confession under the Sakura Tree**

He crawled under the bushes. His chocolate brown hair hung messily on his face, with a mix of pink petals and green leaves stuck on them. His round, glassy eyes opened wide, he clutched his knee near his hard-thumping chest as heard rumpling leaves somewhere near him.

"MIISAAAKIIIII!" A boy with raven hair and eyes just about four years older than him called.

He suppressed his giggle as he peeped through the bushes. _Be quiet!_ The nine year old boy told himself. His breath hitched as his brother almost, almost walked through where he was hiding. If only the older boy looked harder at the bush at him, he would have seen him. "Argh… Where did that kid go? Mom's going to scold me for losing him…" He heard his brother's defeated mumbling. A few kicks in the grass, a little cursing, a worried sigh, and his brother was off. It was only then that Misaki let out the breath he had been holding.

"That was close…" He mumbled talking to himself. Seeing that his searcher won't be back anytime soon, he went out of the bushes, dusts himself off and went on with his "little adventure." He ran and hid and pretended that someone's after him like he's in a thriller movie. He hid from tree to tree, bushes to bushes, until a sight of a teen sitting limply under a Sakura tree caught his attention.

"A victim…" He whispered and giggled. "This is a classic serial murder case." He announced while extending his hand and sticking his point finger out, as if talking to an invisible audience. He sneaked silently to the Sakura tree where the teen was sitting. He circled to the front of the teen and… clumsy as he is, he tripped over protruding root and dropped face first to the soil.

"Ouch!" He hissed while trying to sit up. He looked over his victim, noticing that he was still sleeping. He blushed as he stared at the stranger. For Misaki, he's like one of the prince he read in fairy tales. Silver locks. Nicely shaped nose. Partly opened thin lips. Pale and beautiful skin. A blushed crept to his cheeks as looked at him intently from head to foot. _I wish I'd grow up like him._

He leaned closer to the older boy's form, unaware that his warm breath was tickling cheeks of the latter. He studied his form, unaware that he was being watched through barely open lids. He continued his little research of the young man until his eyes fell on a notebook discarded near the limp hands of the pretending-to-be-asleep teen.

He observed the notebook for a while. Though his parents had taught him not to touch other's things without asking for permission, curiosity got the better of him. He made a compromise which his little mind thought might suffice. He whispered as low as he could, "Mister, can I open this?" He pretended to wait for an answer then nodded. "Okay, thanks! I'll be careful as I can."

His little hands carefully opened the pages and read its content. There were some words he didn't understand but he got the core of the story. It was about a boy who always runs to a beautiful place to play alone. "The boy must be looking for a friend." Misaki muttered.

The teen just watched him, careful not to open his eyes too wide and let the boy know he was awake. He felt his warm breath against his skin. He almost let out a laugh when he asked permission to open his notebook, if not for his self control. And now, he watched him as his face changed emotions continuously from sad to happy to anger. It was amusing for him how that innocent face couldn't hide a single emotion.

When the boy was already half way the thin notebook, he decided to interrupt him. That part was sad and he was afraid it may cause pain for the innocent boy. Slowly, the teen's lids opened, revealing soft lavender eyes. He stared back at the wide-eyed boy in front of him. "What are you doing?" He pretended like he has just woken up.

"Ah… N-nothing!" Misaki stuttered. His gaze turned from the notebook to the teen and back to the notebook again. "I -I'm s-sorry… about this. And… and… I'm sorry for bothering you." Fear and shame reflected on his lustrous green eyes. He closed the notebook and handed it over to the stranger. He stood up and was about to leave when cold hands held his arm. He blushed when a warm smile greeted him as he turned.

"It's okay. You may stay a bit if you want."

He clutched the lower part of his messy shirt. "Really?"

The teen nodded so he sat next to him, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Mister, what's your name?" he asked shyly.

"Usami Akihiko. And you?"

"Takahashi Misaki!" he beamed. "Usagi-san, did you write that story?"

He answered with a nod, dismissing the fact that the boy mispronounced his last name.

"It's a bit lonely. Is the ending happy?" Misaki's tone seemed like he was expecting for a "yes."

Akihiko thought for a while before answering. It wasn't finished yet but he was definite that it won't be a happy ending. He shook his head slowly. "I don't know yet. It's not yet finished." It was a safe answer. He didn't want to disappoint his new friend. _Friend?_ He thought.

"Oh… I wish it's a happy ending like in the stories my brother read every night!"

_Happy ending, huh? Maybe._ He let out a soft chuckle. "I hope so," was his only reply.

There was a long silence, a warm silence. Akihiko felt quite contented. It was the first time he had watched the Sakura blossoms with someone – with a kid. Doesn't matter. As long as he's with someone. _A friend? Maybe._

"Usagi-san."

Akihiko let out a soft laugh. "It's Usami."

"Usa…" Misaki furrowed his brow. "Usa… m-mi… Sorry…"

"It's alright. You can call me Usagi-san if you like."

The boy's face lit up. "Usagi-san, can I read your story when it's finished?"

"Sure. I think I can finish it by the next weekend."

Misaki was about to say something when a certain raven-haired boy, just about the same age as Akihiko, called.

"Miiisaaakiii!"

"Waaah! Nii-chaan!" There was disappointment on his little face. "I've been found." He muttered.

"Misaki, I've been looking for you all over the park! Do you know how worried I am?" He clutched Misaki by the shoulder.

"Takahiro?" It was Akihiko who spoke.

"Eh? Akihiko? What are you doing here?"

"Sakura watching." He answered casually.

"Nii-chan, you know him?" Misaki tilted his head.

"Uh, he's my classmate." Takahiro turned to Akihiko. "Thank God you found him! I was so scared he had been kidnapped or something."

"Nii-chan, you're overreacting. I'm no longer a kid!"

Both Akihiko and Takahiro laughed at what Misaki said. Misaki just stared at the older boy's with much annoyance, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Okay, Mister-All-Grown-Up, let's go home now and clean you up 'coz you look like you'd been in a war."

Misaki looked sullen for a while then turned to Akihiko. "We'll see each other again, right, Usagi-san?"

Akihiko ruffled the boy's brown locks. "Of course, I'm sure Nii-chan wouldn't mind if he brings you here next weekend."

"Looks like you made a friend with my brother, huh?" Takahiro lightly chuckled then turned to Misaki. "Alright, you'll see Akihiko next weekend if you'll be a good boy for the rest of the week."

Misaki nodded happily and turned to Akihiko. "Usagi-san, I'll see you next weekend! Same time, okay? Don't be late!" He said as he scooted past his brother.

"Bye, Akihiko!" Takahiro ran after Misaki once he got a nod from Akihiko.

Akihiko watched as the brothers walked away from him, hearing their faint voices talking about how much Takahiro got worried and Misaki making the sincerest and cutest apologies he had ever heard. _I'll see you again next weeken, new friend._ There was a light warmth that crept into the teen's heart as he thought of the last word.

**xxx**

From then on, Akihiko and Misaki would meet at the secluded part of the park every weekend. Misaki would either read Akihiko's stories or he would have the older boy read them for him. They talk about almost everything under the sun. There are times when they would just sit under the Sakura tree, sleeping or just enjoying each other's company. It had been a weekly ritual that the boy had gotten used to.

For a year of being with Akihiko, Misaki grew something pure inside his heart. He was young, but he knew those feeling he felt were true. Often times, he would just stare at the ceiling of his room, thinking about how he wanted to be with his friend.

Takahashi Misaki, who had turned ten years old, made up his mind that he is in love with his friend Usami Akihiko. And, rain or shine, he will confess once the Sakura's have blossomed.

**xxx**

It was the onset of spring, the day he and Akihiko would go Sakura watching on their usual spot. He sat comfortably under the tree while waiting for his friend, a letter tucked on his small hand. He smiled as he heard footsteps. He blushed as he watched Akihiko walk regally towards him. He really admires how he acts coolly even when he's just walking.

The teen smiled at him and he returned a wider smile. "Usagi-san!" he called eagerly, unaware of the distant look of the other male.

"Misaki." Akihiko's eyes caught sight of the letter tucked on the boy's small hand.

"You got a letter? For your girlfriend?" he said joking.

"Ah… n-no…" Misaki stuttered. He had rehearsed the scene in his mind last night. It wasn't supposed to be that difficult. He felt his heart throb fast and sweat formed on his palms. "Ah… U-Usagi-san… Uhmm… T-this… i-it's f-" He bowed his head and extended his arms toward Akihiko, holding out the letter. With all the courage he could muster he said, "This is for you!"

"For me?"

"I love you, Usagi-san!" He kept his head bowed as he waited for response. For a long moment, he could only hear his throbbing heart and the rustling of the leaves as they were blown by the wind. Pink petals fell on his feet unnoticed.

The long silence was broken by a soft laugh and he looked up as the letter was taken from his hand.

"Misaki, you're too young to make a love confession."

_Too young?_ He felt dizzy. This wasn't how it should turn out. This was far from what he had imagined. He imagined Akihiko accepting his feelings and saying the same.

"Or are you practicing for a school play?" Akihiko ruffled the boy's hair but was taken aback when it was shoved away by the boy.

"I… I'm serious!" Green eyes stared back at lavender ones defiantly.

Akihiko could see the sincerity and determination in those lustrous green eyes. But, he's scared. He's scared that those feelings he sees are too young to be picked. No, it was too early.

"Misaki, grow up first before you say those words to me again." His chest tightened as he said those words, but somehow, he managed to smile.

"Why won't you take me seriously?" There was pain in the boy's angelic little voice and Akihiko wished he could take them away. How will he answer him? Will he say _because you're a kid?_ Or _because I'm afraid of losing you?_

"H-how do you feel about me, Usagi-san?" tears were trickling down his blushing cheeks.

_How do I feel about him? _Akihiko asked himself. But, he couldn't quite find the answer. _As a friend? As a little brother? Or…_

Before he could answer, Misaki walked past him, head bowed and shoulders slumped. Akihiko's mind panicked. If he won't stop him, if he would let him go, he might never see the boy. Worst, he might hate him forever. He felt something painful stabbed his chest as he thought of the consequences and he knew the answer.

Akihiko grabbed Misaki's thin arms and spun him around. He wrapped one of his arms around the boy's head and the other on his waist. In a matter of seconds, their lips are locked. He took the chance to slide his tongue into the boy's mouth when the other gasped. The kiss felt right. The warmth of the boy wrapped in his arms felt right, everything felt right.

He released him from the kiss and said, "I love you…" over and over again.

"I love you, too, Usagi-san."

"Misaki, ten years… will you wait for me?"

"What do you mean?" Misaki's brows furrowed.

"I…" Akihiko hesitated. He's scared to lose the boy but he couldn't do anything. He had to tell him. "I'm going to England to study. I'm supposed to tell you this today. My family's moving to England. And… I don't want to leave you but… I have to do this for my future… and if you'll wait, it would be for… our future."

Misaki didn't answer. He just stared at Akihiko as if processing what the teen had just said. "Usagi-san…" was all he could say. He doesn't really know what to say at the situation but he could comprehend what Akihiko had said. He shouldn't be a hindrance for him to reach his dream now, can he? He's not good at big words so all he could do was answer what his heart felt.

"Usagi-san, I love you… and I'll wait for you. I promise."

Akihiko smiled. "Promise you won't love another person while I'm gone?"

He tilted his head, not fully comprehending what Akihiko had said. In his innocent mind, there's only person he can love except for his family. And that is Akihiko. "I won't."

Akihiko pulled the boy into another kiss. All afternoon, they sat with each other, holding hands, and savoring every moment that they're together. Ten years. They just have to endure ten years and they can be together again and never part.

**Reviews will be appreciated. :) thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

**Sorry for the delay in update. This is a short follow up chapter. **

**Love under the Sakura Tree**

A small genuine smile played on his thin lips as he watched the Sakura trees lining the side of the highway. The road was adorned with fallen pink petals. It was a bright sunny day and everything reminded him of an energetic brown-haired, green-eyed boy.

_I wonder how he looks right now. Still skinny? Chubby? Or has he grown muscles? Tall or petite? Is he still bold or has he grown timid? Is he still baby-skinned or did he have pimples? _

He felt his stomach churn due to excitement as he imagined what his friend would look like. It's not like it matters. But, he's too excited to see him. He wants to know the boy's reaction once he sees him. If only the boy sent him pictures whenever he asked in his letters, he wouldn't be this curious. But all he would get is a sloppy drawing and a big "NO WAY!"

Ten years had passed and he's feelings for the boy had changed – it grew stronger. That boy, after all, is the reason why he is who he is. At the age of twenty-four, he is now an established writer and an award-winning author. All his books are best-selling. And, despite his job as a writer, he still graduated at the top of his class. All his hard work, he dedicated to the person he had promised to see after ten years under a Sakura tree.

"Fuji, stop the car," he ordered the driver as they reached the park where he first met his love.

"Akihiko-sama, where are you going?" Tanaka asked as Akihiko stepped out of the car.

"I have to see someone. Just go straight home. I'll be coming home late." With that, he walked to his certain destination – his and Misaki's special place.

**xxx**

He heaved a sigh as he sat under the Sakura tree, his green eyes scanning the surroundings. No sign of his friend. He wasn't sure of what to feel at the moment. He's happy that he's going to see his friend but scared that the older man's feelings might disappear once he sees him. For him, they're a world apart.

Akihiko had grown into a gorgeous and handsome man. While he sees himself as an ordinary-looking. No girl in school had ever found him attractive (or so he thought). Akihiko is now a famous and successful writer while he's only a university student who needs to work his ass off just to pass his subject. All his insecurities pent up as he watched Akihiko rise. His insecurities were the reason why he never sent him a single picture as he grew up; he's scared that he would find him unattractive.

But now, he has to face his fears. He has to face Akihiko once and for all.

His heartbeat ran fast as he heard footsteps approaching him. A pair of legs stopped in front of him. When he looked up, soft lavender eyes greeted him.

"Usa… er… Akihiko-san!" He tried to feign a happy greeting as he stood up. He avoided the other man's gaze. He was scared to see disappointment on those beautiful eyes.

"Misaki…"

He felt his heart tremble even faster as the older man's cool, low voice reached his ear.

"Why don't you look at me?"

**xxx**

"I… ah…" The young man in front of him stuttered. This wasn't how he imagined their reunion would be. He was expecting some lovey-dovey moments. But, Misaki seemed so distant. It's like he had been avoiding his gaze. It hurt Akihiko a little.

He almost thought that Misaki doesn't want to see him if he had not noticed the blush on the younger man's face. A smirk ran across his handsome face. "Am I that gorgeous that you couldn't look at me straight in the eye?"

Only then did the boy look up. Akihiko gasped as beautiful green eyes met his lavender ones. It was then that he had a good view of the boy's features. His brown hair hung messily but in a cute way. His lips were thin and pinkish. And his eyes… His green eyes were probably the most beautiful he had ever seen. The boy's emotions were displayed in those lustrous green eyes.

"Hey! Don't get too cocky, okay?" The boy stared at him, eyes narrowing.

_Adorable._ Akihiko smiled. He couldn't contain his feelings any longer so he pulled the boy. One hand wrapped around the other's lithe body while the other pulled the boy's head only to close the distance between their lips, fingers running through soft brown locks.

He moaned as he tasted the boy's sweet lips. It was an intoxicating feeling and he wanted to indulge in the taste forever if not for the necessity to breath.

"You're so… beautiful…" He managed to say as he panted.

"I… I am?" Misaki asked, reluctant to believe.

Akihiko nodded then said in the sincerest way he could, "I love you, Misaki. Do you… still love me?"

"I… I…" tears started flowing down Misaki's cheeks and the next thing he said made Akihiko flinch. "I'm sorry."

"W-what do you mean?"

"How… how can you love someone as simple as me?"

There was pain in those tear-glazed eyes and Akihiko could see them clearly. Looking in those eyes, he could understand what Misaki feels.

"How can I not?" There was long silence. They just stayed staring at each other, trying to read each other's eyes. Misaki search for the truth on Akihiko's lavender eyes. While Akihiko searched for love on Misaki's green eyes.

It was Akihiko who had first seen what he was searching for. "You love me, right?" He was answered by a low hum. He held the boy's hand and guided it to his chest. "I love you, too. You don't need to do anything for me to love you. All you have to do is believe me."

"Usagi-san…"

"You're the reason why I became who I am right now. If not for you, I would have still been the lonely person that I was ten years ago." He wiped Misaki's tears away. "You don't see how beautiful you are Misaki. You just made me love you even more." He pulled him into a tight hug.

"Usagi-san… I love you." Misaki said as he listened to the heartbeat of the man he had loved for so long.

Akihiko chuckled. "I know."

Amidst the slowly falling pink petals, the sweet scent of Sakura's and the softly blowing breeze, they shared a passionate kiss and a promise of love for the rest of their lives was made.

**Is this okay? Or do you despise me for the cheesiness? I was thinking of a dramatic ending but decided against it 'cause I'm not good at writing dramas. Please review… I'd like to know what you think.**


End file.
